DJ Subatomic Supernova
This article contains collected information from an unreleased product, and have not been finalized. Do not add anything else, unless you find official information. '''DJ Subatomic Supernova' (abbreviated as DJSS) is the 1st boss in No Straight Roads, and a NSR artist who is the representative of house & funk music. Appearance DJSS seems to have a modernly strange appearance, having some kind of sphere for his head, and his hood that glows white on the inside. He wears a midnight-blue robe with the entire solar system embedded into an animation. On his bottom half of his body, we can see DJSS's unshaved human legs; we might not know if he's a cyborg, an extraterrestrial or a human. DJ Subatomic Supernova has a universal/galactic character theme, as of his brands, advertisement, and his location of concert, Club Planetarium. He is a narcissist and acts as the center of everything, hence his personality fits in his aesthetic of space, a beautiful scene to observe yet lackluster. A hidden motif within Supernova's character is the true, monotonous nature of space. This is no surprise for his final boss phase, when his sphere cracks opens and unleashes a giant black hole, sucking up the entirety of Club Planetarium. Personality DJ Subatomic Supernova seems to be a narcissist, because of his plan to have his music to travel the farthest corners of the galaxy. As of his self-centered character, he believes that small things are not important. Possessions *'Club Planetarium' - DJ Subatomic Supernova's signature place of concert. *'Galactic' - Some sort of shop. Unknown purposes. *Supernova has his own self statue located near NSR Bank and in front of the NSR empire. Boss Battle Phase 1 DJSS, on his throne with his turntable, has disco balls orbiting all around him. He will make one or two of them to dash to strike the player. If you serve multiple hits on one of Supernova's disco balls, you will receive small ammo notes to hit him. Phase 2 Once you deplete some of Supernova's health, he'll turn inside Club Planetarium into the Solar System, with the disco balls now becoming planets, and him being the center of it with an asteroid belt around him. Like Phase 1, DJSS will make one of the planets to dash, but he'll clap causing the planet to be hazardous, and he can cause the asteroids to launch out of the belt. Phase 3 After Phase 2, a distraught DJSS will pick up a small earth and pokes at it, causing a giant hand to turn him into a boneless giant. Phase 3 is similar to previous phases, except the planets become neon and colorful, and a huge laser will rotate around him. DJSS pulls Mayday and Zuke into a 2D format of the platform in which they have to avoid the planets by following rhythm. Final Phase Once DJSS's health almost depletes, his helmet begin to release a black hole, as Club Planetarium transforms into nothing but a straight road that goes towards it and white background. Planets that glow purple dash that hole itself and must be parried. As DJSS's health is completely empty, Mayday and Zuke will use "Showstopper" to finally end the battle. Relationships Bunk Bed Junction Has a moderate disinterest towards Bunk Bed Junction when they first met him, even when they barge into Club Planetarium, alerting him. DJSS called Mayday and Zuke "Plutonians", because of their crude schedule to reintroduce rock. It's refers to Pluto being absent on the embedded animation of the Solar System on his robe, labeled of how insignificant is. In additional words, he cares less about everything that plays a smaller role on his life. Story In-Game Story DJSS, together with Tatiana and four other NSR artists, became judges at the Lights Up Auditions, and disqualified Mayday and Zuke for rock music. Some time later, DJ Subatomic Supernova, in his concert at Club Planetarium, is seen lounging around after spewing an argument towards a client on a phone call. He is then startled by Bunk Bed Junction who barged in Club Planetarium without permission. He proceeds to out perform the duo with his music, but they succeeded by cracking his orb, causing DJSS to be extremely upset. An unnatural black hole pops out of his orb, before Mayday and Zuke finally defeated him, causing it to fade away. Gallery Concept Art DJSS 1.jpg DJSS 2.jpg Trivia *Early concept art shows DJSS wearing pants and boots unlike his final design. *Funk Fiction performed DJ Subatomic Supernova's song at MAGfest 2020 along with Thr3sh3r References Category:Characters Category:NSR Category:Bosses Category:Artists